Forever Marked
by Teen-Titans-Raven
Summary: Slade is back. But this time, he is after something worse then ever before. Slowly, the Teen Titans drift apart. Is this part of Slade's plan? The only one with the answer is Raven, and she disappeared. I DONT OWN TT CAUTION MATURE CONTENT
1. The Beginnings

"Robin! Are you alright?"

Raven looked concerned.

"I'm fine Raven, find Starfire."

Raven glared at Red X.

"Where is she!"

"Dear me, I can't seem to remember. Faulty memory I guess."

Raven grabbed him by the throat with her magic.

"Maybe I can help you remember!"

Suddenly, Raven began to gasp. She couldn't breathe. She staggered and fell.

Slade looked up. His hand pressed a large button.

_Finally, I will get the perfect apprentice. Finally, I will have the Teen Titans begging for mercy!!_

Slade grinned and released the button. Somewhere, a girl could be heard, screaming.

This is what happened right before the start of Forever Marked. Just so you know who the bad guy is, and what he is after… nothing unusual for Slade.


	2. A New Apprentice?

Forever Marked

By NinjaGirl1516

Memories

Raven sat up. She thought she had heard a noise. She was about to write it off as her imagination, when she heard it again. Someone was crying. Raven got up and walked out of her room. She listened again. The crying was coming from Robin's room. This worried her, _because_ it was coming from Robin's room.

_Robin? _She thought, _why are you crying? You __**never**__ cry!_

Raven glided over to the door. Knocking, she heard a small gasp.

"Robin?" she called, "I heard you _crying_."

Robin instantly denied it.

"I was not crying Raven." His voice broke, "You heard wrong."

Raven shook her head

"Fine. Buy if you ever need me, someone you can talk to and someone who can help you… just let me know."

Raven turned and reentered her room.

When Robin heard Raven's door close, he opened his own door. Trembling, he walked down the corridor towards the kitchen.

_Herbal Tea,_ He thought. _I need herbal tea._

He face was red and tear stained. Robin entered the kitchen and made herbal tea. While the tea was brewing, he went into the bathroom and washed his face. He removed his mask and splashed water directly onto his eyes.

Replacing his mask he returned to the kitchen and fetched his herbal tea. He sat down at the table and drank it. Getting up, he felt very sleepy. He was making his way back to his room when he heard a noise coming from Raven's room.

"No!" Raven cried. "I won't let you."

Suddenly the room fell completely silent. Robin shook his head. Entering his own room, Robin noticed an odd smell and was asleep before his head touched the pillow.

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

Raven woke up late the next morning. She shook her head trying to remember why she was on the floor.

_Slade._ She thought. _Slade was here. In __**my**__ room._

Raven looked around and saw her room.

_What a mess._

She thought. Instantly she was flooded with memories.

_Flashback_

Raven entered her room. She **knew**that Robin had been crying. But why?

"I have been waiting for you Raven."

The voice was one she had hoped never to hear so close to her again. Slade. Raven whirled around, and Slade stepped forward. Off in the distance, a door closed.

"Slade."

Raven Snarled, hate etched into her features. Slade nodded and walked forward. Raven heard someone passing her door.

"If you take one more step Slade, I will scream."

Slade laughed.

"Nothing you do is going to scare me. The Teen Titans are all fast asleep in bed. In here, no one can hear you scream. Except me. And I am not going to do anything about it… am I?"

Raven was shaken.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Slade's response scared her.

"Nothing really. Just you and Robin."

Slade stepped forward, trapping Raven against the wall. Raven wasted no time.

"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Her magic surrounded Slade, throwing him against the wall. Somewhere in the Tower, water was being run. As Slade picked himself up, Raven heard a door opening and then closing. More running water. Slade ran at her and she ducked. She sent random things from her room at him. A little while later Raven heard foot steps. Slade heard them too.

"Well," he said, "it seems my gas didn't work as well as I hoped on one of your team mates. Robin most likely, I think I'll fetch him."

Raven yelled. "No! I won't let you!"

Slade lunged at her and covering her mouth with one hand, injected a sternum into her neck that muted her. He picked her up and carried her over to her bed where he began to…

_End of Flashback_

_**NO!**_

Raven screamed in her mind,

_I was stupid. He __**wanted**__ me to yell then. It distracted me to what he was doing! The sooner I face the truth, the sooner I will get over it. I was stupid… and he raped me. __**SLADE IS DEAD MEAT!!!**_

Raven exited her room. She was severally shaken. She entered the kitchen to find herbal tea already made. The rest of the Titans were up. They were groggy, but they were up. Robin was examining a mask. As he turned it, Raven shuddered. It was one of Slade's old masks. Robin noticed the shudder and asked,

"Raven… Is everything ok?"

Raven nodded. Beast Boy got up and walking over took a piece of Tofu Bacon and handed it to Raven.

"Here Raven, try this. I… I think you will like it."

Raven tried some and was amazed.

"How did you do this Beast Boy?"

BB grinned.

"An idea I had from when I worked at Mighty Meaty Meat."

Raven grinned. BB fainted. Getting up he began mumbling. Then he screamed.

"THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!!!!!"

Robin spoke.

"Why Beast Boy?"

"Raven smiled." (wow, is that even possible??)

Raven got up and sat next to Robin. Closing her eyes she reached out to his mind. Robin didn't notice. She sorted through his memories using dates. She found a memory of something that started 3 years ago on that very day.

(To see the flashback, go to Youtube and watch Apprentice Parts 1 & 2)

Raven sighed.

"Robin? I need to talk to you."

Robin nodded and getting up bowed her through the door. Raven led the way to her room. Opening it she said the last thing Robin expected.

"Come In." Robin entered and froze. "What happened here? It looked like you decided to attack Slade in your own room."

He laughed. Raven spoke quietly.

"I did, and I lost."

Robin stopped laughing. He was instantly serious.

"Why did he attack you?" Robin asked.

"He… wanted me." Raven said slowly.

Robin was confused.

"What do you mean? You are still here, does this mean he did not get what he wanted?"

Raven sighed. "He got what he wanted. He got a new ahhh!"

Robin knelt down next to her.

"He got a new apprentice, didn't he?"

Raven nodded and then screamed. She gripped her head and Robin jerked her hand away from her ear. Reaching forward he pulled a small device out of her ear. He repeated with the other ear. Raven was panting.

"He got more," she panted. "He got something you can't see, something you can never replace. Robin, he, he, he raped me."

Robin gasped.

"I know you were crying last night. 3 years ago exactly, Slade forced you to be his apprentice. 3 Years ago tomorrow, will be the day you first had to fight us, you friends, your family."

Robin stuttered. "He, he, he, he **RAPED** you???"

Raven nodded sadly. Robin punched one of his fists into his palm.

"Raven, Slade will **NOT** get away with this!"

Raven spoke quickly,

"Robin, don't tell the others, I will tell them, when I am ready. Just not yet."

Robin nodded and left her room. Fuming at the audacity that Slade had shown, he did not return to the OC room. Instead he went into the gym and started beating up one of the punching bags.

**About 15 minutes later:**

Robin was still punching the bag. Suddenly he heard Beast Boy talking to Starfire.

"Yea Starfire… I never saw them just walk out like that before… I wonder what is going on with them."

"But Friend Beast Boy… Why did Raven just walk out to talk to Robin?

She could tell him just as easily with us there too."

"Not exactly Starfire, some things need to be talked about in secret."

Robin walked out of the gym right in front of Beast Boy and Starfire. Starfire instantly seized him in a killer hug.

"Why then does Friend Raven stay in her room and refuse to interact with us?"

"Starfire, she probably just needs a chance to"

Robin never got a chance to finish his statement.

Sorry if this one seems to be fairly short.


End file.
